


please, please tell me you know

by artemidos



Series: wheels to gravel ; gun to palm ; lips to cheek [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Mornings, and has some vague Romantic Stuff with seth, kate struggles with moving on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemidos/pseuds/artemidos
Summary: In the morning, after weeks of the awkward shift into getting comfortable with their new normal, he finds her in the kitchen spinning a gun around on the table.(Set prior to 'three guns and one goes off'.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just had some feelings i needed to get out this morning. i've been speaking about richiekate angst a lot and so this tiny little thing was spawned of some dialogue i wrote.

In the morning, after weeks of the awkward shift into getting comfortable with their new normal, he finds her in the kitchen spinning a gun around on the table. It slides underneath her finger, sometimes towards her and sometimes not. Her eyes are glassy, staring out into the distance but her breathing is too quick. Her chest is heaving.

Richie takes the seat in front of her, still heavy with sleep and in nothing but his boxers. He takes the gun from her and turns the safety on. She stops and stays still for a moment, hands not moving before she looks at him and then away, like she’s not even in the same world as him.

“You’re up early.” He notes like he hadn’t noticed her doing anything strange.

They’ve done this before.

Kate won’t look at him, just zeroes in on a crack in the wooden table. “Didn’t get much sleep.”

“You’re thinking about…”

It doesn’t need to be said.

“Nightmares.” She tells him, quietly.

“He’s gonna worry. You should talk to him.”

He keeps doing this. Keeps pushing her to Seth even if he wants to talk to her. He wants to be the one to put her at ease too. Kate takes a breath, and stretches her fingers out.

“Look, it’s nothing… Nothing against Seth, but he’s not exactly…” Her hands are shaking with adrenaline. Richie reaches for them, holding them down into the table. “He doesn’t get it. He can’t. I don’t _want_ him to get it.”

Silence settles, his tongue moves against the back of his teeth, plotting together sentences that will sooth the look on her face, the unsettled hands. He has options, but he goes with the one that reveals the least. To him, her coming to them, her being with them, that’s on Seth, no matter what happened in Xibalba.

“I think you’re underestimating him.” His lips are a steady line. His blue eyes watch her and give away too much. He never had much control over the emotion in his gaze.

If you can read him, it becomes clear. He doesn’t know if Kate can read him.  

“It’s different, with you. You’re his brother. You’re– You let the darkness be a part of you. I just want it out of me.”

“And if that’s not possible?”

The corners of her mouth quirk up, so sadly that it makes his heart ache.

He wants to fix it. He wants to separate her and pull all of the bad memories out of her and then sew her back together, better, happier. The girl in the pool minus the bleeding, but he can tell she likely hasn’t been that girl since seventeen and she’s edging on nineteen now. And she’s sitting in a room pretending she wasn’t trying to sleep next to Seth while Richie tries to figure out what way he can go about not crossing a line.

He knows how she feels. He knows what it’s like to be made to hurt people you don’t want to hurt. To do things so awful that they make you question every part of yourself. It’s going to take so much more than time to fix it.

He recalls screams, blood and flesh underneath hands that felt so disconnected from his body. The black blade had become a part of him. His body changed, his life changed, he learned to accept it.

In the morning, while her hands shake, this isn’t the time to mull over their bad deeds.

“I’ll make you breakfast.” Kate stops him, pulling his hands back and won’t let go.


End file.
